DreamWorks Animation/Film schedule timeline
This is a film schedule timeline for DreamWorks Animation from 2006 to 2018. DreamWorks Animation short films and television shows are not included on this list. 2000s 2006 March * Antz (1998) * The Prince of Egypt (1998) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) * Chicken Run (2000) * Shrek (2001) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shark Tale (2004) * Madagascar (2005) * Wallace & Gromit: Curse of the Were Rabbit (2005) * Over the Hedge (in production) * Flushed Away (co production with Aardman Features) * Shrek 3 (in production) * Bee Movie (in production) * Madagascar 2 (in production) * Kung Fu Panda (in production) 2007 November * Antz (October 2 1998) (PDI) * The Prince of Egypt (December 18, 1998) * The Road to El Dorado (March 31, 2000) * Chicken Run (June 23, 2000) * Shrek (May 18 2001) (PDI) (part of the Shrek series) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (May 24, 2002) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (July 2 2003) * Shrek 2 (May 21 2004) (PDI) (part of the Shrek series) * Shark Tale (October 1 2004) (Glendale) * Madagascar (May 27 2005) (PDI) (part of the Madagascar series) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (October 7 2005) * Over the Hedge (May 19 2006) (PDI/Glendale) * Flushed Away (November 3 2006) (In partnership with Aardman Animations/part computer animation) * Shrek the Third ''(May 18 2007) (PDI) (part of the Shrek series) * ''Bee Movie (November 2 2007) (Glendale) * Madagascar 2: The Crate Escape (June 6 2008) (part of the Madagascar (film) series)(PDI, in production) * Kung Fu Panda (November 7 2008) (Glendale, in production) * Monsters vs. Aliens (March 27 2009) (Glendale, in production) * How to Train Your Dragon (November 20 2009) (Glendale, in production) * Shrek Goes Fourth (May 21 2010) (PDI) (part of the Shrek (series) series) * Master Mind (2010 film) (November 12 2010) (Glendale, in production) * Puss in Boots: The Story of an Ogre Killer (2011) * Mister Peabody and Sherman (2012) * Shrek 5 (2013) 2008 October Traditionally-animated films Note: All traditionally animated films were made at the Glendale studio. Stop-motion films Note: All stop-motion films were produced by Aardman. Computer-animated films Upcoming computer animated films * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (November 7, 2008) (PDI, in production) * Monsters vs. Aliens (March 27, 2009) (Glendale, in production) * How to Train Your Dragon (March 26, 2010) (Glendale, in production) * Shrek Goes Fourth (May 21, 2010) * Master Mind (November 5, 2010) * Kung Fu Panda 2: Pandamonium (June 3, 2011) * Shrek 6: Puss In Boots: The Story of an Ogre Killer (2011) * Madagascar 3 (2013) 2009 October Traditionally-animated films Note: All traditionally animated films were made at the Glendale studio. Stop-motion films Note: All stop-motion animated films were produced by Aardman Animations. Computer-animated films Note: Only one computer-animated film was produced by Aardman. Upcoming computer-animated films * How to Train Your Dragon (March 26, 2010) * Shrek Forever After (May 21, 2010) * Oobermind (November 5, 2010) * Kung Fu Panda 2: The Kaboom of Doom (June 3, 2011) * The Guardians of Childhood (working title, November 2, 2012) * Puss in Boots: Story of an Ogre Killer (working title, March 30, 2012) * Madagascar 3 (May 25, 2012) * Boo U. (working title, November 12, 2012) * Shrek 5 (2013) * The Croods (working title) 2010s 2010 May June July 2011 March Upcoming films April Feature films Upcoming films November Released films Upcoming films Films in development 2012 August Released films Upcoming films Films in development 2013 February Released films Upcoming films Films in development September Released films Upcoming films Films in development 2014 June Released films Upcoming feature films Feature films in development 2015 March Released films Upcoming feature films Feature films in development December Released films Upcoming feature films Feature films in development 2016 June Released films Upcoming feature films Feature films in development November Released films Upcoming feature films Feature films in development 2017 February Feature films Upcoming feature films Feature films in development June Upcoming feature films Feature films in development December Feature films Upcoming films Films in development 2018 March Feature films Upcoming films Films in development